marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Australia
Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania, and numerous smaller islands. History Birth of Richard Frampton Australia was the birthplace of Richard Frampton, who grew up to become a billionaire, the founder of Sojourn Enterprises and a member of the Ten Rings.The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes Cordco Annual Presentation In 2010, Cordco put on the Cordco Annual Presentation to introduce the Sonic Fire Extinguisher and to promote the Stark Expo 2010.Stark Expo/Promotional Campaign Centipede Warehouse Notorious international criminal Vanchat managed to obtain and sell a large amount of Chitauri metal to different buyers all over the world, most notably the Centipede Project, who used it to create an intravenous filter to inject the serum they developed. Vanchat was arrested and successfully interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D. following the kidnapping of Phil Coulson, revealing that one of the major purchases of Chitauri metal was located in a warehouse in Sydney. Coulson's team of agents, under orders of Agent Victoria Hand, flew to Sydney until the helicopter used in the kidnapping was located at a laboratory outside the Mojave Desert, changing the course of the Bus so that Hand could personally led the assault on the laboratory.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place S.H.I.E.L.D. Safehouse ]] ." "As far as safe houses go, it's not bad. Phuket didn't even have mattresses." "Yeah, but Cairo had thousand thread count sheets with that sateen finish.|Antoine Triplett and John Garrett|End of the Beginning}} John Garrett and Antoine Triplett entered one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s safehouses in Sydney, with Triplett noticing that it was not the . Garrett asserted it was a good safehouse, as the one in Phuket didn't have mattresses, though the one in Cairo even had luxury sheets. Garrett ordered Triplett to contact Phil Coulson to study a list of potential candidates to be the Clairvoyant taken from the subjects rejected off the Index. Before they could contact Coulson, Deathlok breached the safehouse, and both agents shot him with regular weapons and a Taser Projectile Launcher. The taser rounds managed to stop him, and Triplett was about to shoot him with an I.C.E.R. in order to knock him unconscious. The metal plates under Deathlok's skin prevented the dendrotoxin from penetrating his system, and he removed the taser projectiles from his body. Seeing himself cornered, Deathlok escaped, jumping through the ceiling of the safehouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Contingency Plan Melinda May devised a contingency plan to deal with Phil Coulson in case he got overwhelmed by the side effects of the GH.325. Instead of killing him as he desired, May had already prepared passports, travel tickets and money needed to establish Coulson in a remote place. Coulson, moved by May's concern, guessed if the location would be a villa in Tuscany, though May had thought about a cabin in the Australian outback, because he liked .Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Infiltration into the Laura Creek Station Arrival at Laura Creek ]] Phil Coulson arrived to Australia with a small team and explained the details of their previous mission in Oahu, Hawaii. In their efforts to locate the city blueprinted in the Words of Creation, Coulson wanted to hack a satellite network controlled by the United States Air Force from the Kaena Point Air Force Base. However, given that the base was heavily custodied, Coulson devised a plan to infiltrate Laura Creek Station, a smaller station that activated whenever the main base malfunctioned. In order to activate the station, Coulson explained how the seemingly random and pointless errands that Antoine Triplett and Skye performed in Oahu would activate an Electromagnetic Pulse once General Cole and Commander Darren met at the base, as the watch and the button the agents delivered were two pieces of a trojan horse. Coulson explained that they had six minutes to hack the satellite network until Kaena Point went back online, so he would infiltrate with Triplett to provide backup while Leo Fitz installed the transceiver he had been practicing on since they arrived at Hawaii. Meanwhile, Skye would stay on the Bus with a full team of technicians to remotely hack the network. Coulson asked Fitz if he managed to install the transceiver in the six minutes they would have, and Fitz explained he managed to reduce the time to seven minutes and twenty seconds. Worried, Coulson warned him that it was not enough. However, Fitz had been practicing with his bad hand, so if he used both he would surely accomplish the goal. Before leaving, Coulson addressed privately Skye, saying that it was their shot to find the city, as even if they did not want to do it, they needed to stop HYDRA from reaching the city.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Ambush ]] Phil Coulson, Leo Fitz and Antoine Triplett managed to enter the satellite station in Laura Creek. However, Coulson felt that something was wrong inside the station, as there was no personnel. Coulson contacted Skye, who stayed behind at the Bus to hack the station's satellite network, and informed him that the Electromagnetic Pulse in Kaena Point Air Force Base was about to happen. However, as the pulse activated, Skye lost communication with Coulson, as their communications had been jammed inside the station. Triplett realized they were being ambushed, as many HYDRA operatives appeared and shot at them. Coulson and Triplett managed to kill many attackers, while Fitz untied the crew of the station. Fitz pointed that the station had been activated, so Coulson ordered him to find the access point and install the transceiver, as they could not miss the opportunity. Skye, on the other hand, instructed her team of technicians to repair the communications with the station and prepare for using the satellite network as soon as Fitz's transceiver provided access. Coulson rescued the station crew and instructed them to locked themselves inside a room while Triplett escorted Fitz as he installed the transceiver. Triplett killed another HYDRA operative that was about to shoot Fitz, but he ended up being wounded on the shoulder. Coulson arrived and killed the soldier before he could shoot Triplett again, and went on to tend his wounds. A man that was with the station crew offered his help, as he was a doctor, and tended Triplett's wounds with Coulson's help. The doctor managed to control the wound, but as Coulson asked him to stabilize and move Triplett, the doctor slipped and called Coulson using his first name. As the doctor continued speaking, Coulson realized that man was actually Skye's Father, and quickly grabbed his gun. The doctor explained that he had sliced Triplett's brachial artery; Triplett would die if he let the clamp that was keeping it together go. The doctor asked Coulson and Fitz to gave him their guns; Coulson asked why he was bargaining with Triplett's life. The doctor wanted to use it to buy time to escape, and also to know Coulson a little more. However, he was relieved that Skye was not there, as he wanted to give her a good first impression. Coulson explained that his first impression had been the pile of bodies they found at his clandestine clinic and joining Daniel Whitehall in HYDRA. The doctor lost his temper when Coulson wanted to say what was good for Skye, arguing that Coulson was not her father, since S.H.I.E.L.D. was responsible for taking her from her family, and he was only using Whitehall for achieving his own goals. Coulson realized they had the same idea for locating the hidden city. The Doctor went on to explain that Whitehall had no idea of the existence of the city or the true nature of the Diviner until he revealed it to him. Coulson did not know the true nature of the Diviner either, or that there was something inside. Coulson compared it to the Tesseract, but the Doctor did not understand the reference, and got excited when explaining the emotions that were leading them to chase the city, as his daughter would be there, in the center of the events. Coulson warned the Doctor that Skye would never forgive him if he let Triplett die. He lost control again as Coulson referred to his daughter by that name again, but managed to regain calm and explained to Coulson how to save Triplett to give him time to escape. Coulson threatened that they would find him, and they would end that conversation, something that the Doctor was looking forward to. Fitz managed to install the transceiver and Skye hacked the satellite systems from the Bus. She instructed her team to prioritize thermal and ground-penetrating imaging, beginning with a full scan of the Earth to locate the city. As the Doctor escaped, Coulson and Fitz managed to stabilize Triplett, and got him outside the station. Appearances In chronological order: *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (mentioned) *''The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes'' (mentioned) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''The Magical Place'' (mentioned) ***''End of the Beginning'' **''Season Two'' ***''Face My Enemy'' (mentioned) ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''...Ye Who Enter Here'' (mentioned) *''Iron Fist'' **''Season One'' ***''Felling Tree with Roots'' (mentioned) ***''Bar the Big Boss'' (mentioned) References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Promotional Campaigns Locations